Notice Me
by Ap-titude
Summary: One Shot prompt by Guest. Emily comes over to find Hanna playing the guitar and Hanna ends up playing a song for her. Part Songfic!


******OneShot Prompt by Guest. Emily comes over to find Hanna playing the guitar and Hanna ends up playing a song for her. **

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I pulled up in the driveway and turned the engine off as I slumped back into my seat. Practice today was intense but coach let us go home early which I was thankful for as it was a sunny Saturday afternoon, plus it meant I got to spend more time with Hanna. Now that I'm living with her we basically spend every waking minute together, which, I'm not complaining about. I sighed and decided to head in to go wake Hanna up, she was _not_ a morning person and was rarely up before lunch time on the weekend, so I usually wake her when I get back from practice. _Best to let her get her beauty sleep, not that she needed it_.

As I entered the house I shut the front door quietly, deciding to wake her a bit more gently than a slamming door. _Actually come to think of it that probably wouldn't even wake her, she's a pretty heavy sleeper._ As I made my way up the stairs I was surprised to hear an acoustic guitar. _That's strange, Hanna's not usually a lover of acoustic music._ As I reached the bedroom I poked my head around the door only to find it wasn't a song, it was Hanna sat on her bed playing the guitar. _Wait what?! Since when does she play the guitar!?_

I stood and watched her for a minute, in awe at this new found talent. _How did I never realize my best friend played the guitar? Since when does she even have a guitar? Why has she never mentioned this before, surely if you were this good at something you would tell someone._

"Han?" I stepped into the room.

She stopped playing almost immediately and looked up with scared eyes. "E-Em? You're home early"_ Clearly she wasn't expect me to come and interrupt her._

"Yeah" I whispered, "Coach let us go early"_  
_

"Oh" She looked down at her guitar.

After a minute or so I broke the tension. "Han?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at me with her blue eyes, but they were tinted with something, fear?

"Since when do you play guitar?"

She chuckled a bit. "After Ali went missing. The summer I changed my look and lost all the weight."

I gently sat down next to her on the bed "Why didn't you tell me? That you could play?"

She looked away.

"I don't know. It just didn't feel necessary. It's always been something I've had to myself. I've never been good with feelings or words and I know I mess up a lot, guitar is my way of coping with it. It's like my diary. I play the guitar and sing and that's my way of sorting through everything at times. It helps." She looked down at the guitar again.

I got lost in the way she spoke, with so much passion yet so delicately, and my heart did that familiar fluttering thing that it always does when Hanna is around. I watched her for a minute. Just sitting there quietly fidgeting with her guitar.

"Play me something" I blurted out

Her head snapped around to look at me with wide eyes. "Wha-? No, I don't think I can I just-"

"please?" I touched her leg with my hand and looked into her scared eyes. I wanted to badly to hear play, to listen to her voice

She thought for a minute and sighed. "It's now or never I suppose" She mumbled.

She shifted on the bed so that she was sitting cross-legged on the bed facing me. Her hands were shaking slightly as she began to strum the guitar.

_"It's not killing me yet,_

_It'll kill me somehow._

_Seeing you with that grin,_

_Seeing you in this town._

_It's a shake, a shake small._

_The colours of you._

_Paint me alive, assemble me too._

_It's a shame cause' I see you all the time,_

_I see them look at me,_

_but you act like you don't mind._

_And when I'm looking,_

_I'm looking straight at you._

_You don't pay attention,_

_no matter what I do."_

I sat in silence as I listened to her voice carry the words through the room, blending together with the guitar. Her voice was so gental and quiet, like a whisper that it made my hairs stand on end and my heart race.

_I've got the reason in the back of my head._

_Wish i could tell you as we lay in my bed._

_I picture fire when I think of your skin._

_I'll be your artist if you'll let me in._

_Oh, lighting is light if there's no dark outside._

_So what's the point of us if all I do is hide?_

_I'm a fish and you're the sea, you're the sea._

Her voice began to pick up pace now and she sang with such power as she hit the chorus, she looked me dead in the eyes and sang.

_Notice me, push the rain, set me free._

_Notice me, I'm your number, I'm your key, notice me._

_I'm a voice you can hear if I talk really loud._

_But I feel that's to clear, frankly I'm just to proud._

_I'm the main event in everyone's eyes._

_Except for yours, I've tried and I've tried._

The lyrics made my heart beat race impossibly faster and I was sure I was going to die of a heart attack at any minute. Was she trying to tell me something?

_I've got the reasons in the back of my skull._

_I think too many and it's taking a toll._

_This heart is ready will you name your price?_

_Guess you can't bet on water when it's not ice._

_Notice me, push the rain, set me free._

_Notice me, I'm your number, I'm your key._

_Notice me, or leave my mind, darling please._

_Notice me, cause' I'm a prisoner, I can't breathe, notice me._

As she song drew to a close she broke eye contact and looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her hands. Without a second thought I surged forward and connected our lips. I sighed into the kiss and I felt her smile against my lips as her hand touched my face. She pulled away and smiled

"So I guess you got the hint huh?" she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand like she always does when she's nervous.

I chuckled. "Yes. And for the record I cant believe you think I didn't notice you. Hanna Marin I've noticed you since the first time I laid eyes on you. In fact you're all I notice"

Her eyes lit up at my confession and she didn't even try to hide the smile that broke onto her face. "Really?"

"Yes, really. For instance I notice the perfume you wear, the channel one, you're mam bought you it one year for your birthday and it' been your favorite ever since. I notice that when you're thinking you bit your lip on the left side, but when you're happy you bite it on the right, like you're doing now. I noticed you had your hair cut 3 days ago even though you only got the ends trimmed and you've changed the type of shampoo you use from peaches to strawberries.

This time it was her turn to connect our lips and as she pulled away she grinned at me. "Soo Emily Fields, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

I put my finger on my lip and pretended to think "Hmmm I don't know, I really like this other girl, she doesn't play guitar though, Hanna Marin, do you know her?"

She grinned "Never heard of her but she sounds wonderful"

I playfully smacked her shoulder and giggled "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, I thought you'd never ask. Although promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

"You have to play me more songs"

"Deal."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all you reviews and prompts, keep them coming! I've got more one-shots to come so watch this space. Any prompts submit them below!**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do NOT own the song nor did I write/change any of the lyrics. The song is 'Notice Me' an original song by Jenna Anne the Youtuber/Blogger. Full credit to her. You can find it on Youtube I highly suggest you listen to it. **


End file.
